BEN 10 OMNIVERSE Alternative dimensions
by ilguardiano113
Summary: ben prime e ben 23 vanno nelle terre del branco per far tornare alla ragione il portatore dell'omnitrix malvagio, una storia ricca di Avventura, comicità, azione e alieni
1. capitolo 1

Capitolo 1

Ben Tennyson era alla base dei risolutori a godersi un frullato mentre Rook stava sistemando il suo proto-truck e ben disse "Rook ricordi quando ti ho parlato dei miei me da altre dimensioni?" "si ben" ripete Rook chissà magari ce ne sono molti altri…"

"Hai ragione Ben Tennyson" Ben si girò e vide che dietro di lui c'era il professor Paradox il viaggiatore del tempo "Salve professore qual buon vento ti porta?" Paradox prese ben per una spalla e disse "vedi durante i miei viaggi interdimensionali ho visto una dimensione dove non esiste nessun Ben Tennyson ma c'é qualcuno che e entrato in possesso di un omnitrix e sta causando dei danni a quella dimensione!" "quindi devo andare a farlo ragionare?" chiese Ben "esattamente" "ok partiamo!" "aspetta" lo fermo Paradox "non verrai da solo apri un altro portale e uscì fuori il ben della dimensione 23 "ciao ben" disse ben 23 "ciao ben disse l'originale" e si diedero il cinque "sei pronto per una nuova avventura interdimensionale!" "il mio 'hero match' e sempre pronto!" "ciao Rook" disse l'originale salutando il partner con la mano "ciao ben ci vediamo!" e i ben entrarono nel portale

Cosa accadrà nell'altro dimensione con che portatore dell'omnitrix avranno a che fare lo scopriremo nel prossimo capitolo di "Ben 10 omniverse Alternative dimensions"


	2. capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

Ben prime, Ben 23 e Paradox erano arrivati in una prateria che sembrava della savana e Ben prime chiese a Paradox "sei sicuro che e il posto giusto?" "certo" disse Paradox "dove e il cattivo con l'orologio?" disse Ben 23 "io vado" disse paradox "dove?" "ho altre faccende da sistemare, intanto cercate se avrete problemi torno" "ok" disse Ben prime dopo che sparì Ben 10 disse a Ben 23 "allora come lo troviamo?" Ben 23 stava per rispondere quando sentirono un grido si girarono e videro un leone femmina inseguita da delle iene.

"Lasciatemi stare" disse la leonessa e una iena disse "il padrone non vi vuole qui" Ben 23 vide e disse "dobbiamo aiutarla!" "non so se dobbiamo perc…" ma prima che ben 10 finisca la frase Ben 23 si trasformo e disse "Charcoal Man" (la controparte di inferno) e parti alla carica, la leonessa era vicino a una roccia e le iene si avvicinarono temendo il peggio ma Ben 23 arrivi davanti alle iene dicendo "hey non sapete che 3 contro 1 non e un duello onesto…" le iene non erano scioccante ma incuriosite e dissero "padrone perché difendi una nemica?" "io non sono il tuo padrone ma ho intenzione di difendere la signorina" le iene lo caricarono ma Ben 23 con una fiammata fece incendiare le l'oro chiappe e scapparono via.

A quel punto Ben 23 ritorno nella forma umana si avvicinò alla leonessa e disse "tutto bene?" la leonina lo guardò e disse un po arrossita "b-bene" poi arrivò Ben prime e disse "ma sei entrato in azione senza di me!" la leonessa li guardò e disse "chi siete" "il mio nome e Ben Tennyson, ma puoi chiamarmi Ben" "anche io sono Ben Tennyson ma puoi chiamarmi Ben 23" "bene io sono Vitani" " "comunque perché quelle iene ti stavano inseguendo?" disse Ben prime "perché stavo cacciando troppo vicino al territorio che ora e di loro e del loro padrone…" "a proposito Vitani hai per caso visto qualcuno con un bracciale simile a questo" disse ben prime mostrando il suo omnitrix e ben 23 mostrando il suo hero watch "si ma parlarne qui e rischioso vi porto in un posto sicuro" "ok" e la seguirono

Ok primo non so i nomi degli alieni di Ben 23 in italiano li so solo in inglese e secondo scrivete nei commenti come dovrei riferirmi ai due Ben se usare solo 10 e 23 o Ben prime e Ben 23 comunque al prossimo capitolo di Ben 10 0m8vese alternative dimensions


	3. capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

Ben 10 e Ben 23 stavano seguendo Vitani che stava molto vicino a Ben 23 e guardando qualche volta 23 lo ha notato e chise sottovoce a 10 "amico Lei mi fissa in modo strano che può essere?" Ben prime guardo Vitani come stava guardando sorrise e disse "credo che qualcuno abbia fatto colpo" 23 capi immediatamente che intendeva e disse irritato "non dire fess.." "siamo arrivati!" disse Vitani, erano davanti a una caverna entrarono e videro un branco di leoni c'erano due maschi uno era grande con la criniera rossa l'altro marrone con la criniera nera e un cucciolo che assomigliava al leone scuro.

Il leone chiaro disse "salve stanieri iro sono Simba lei e mia moglie Nala" indicò una leonessa vicino a lui poi indicò un altra leonessa e disse mia figlia Kiara" "salve" "mio genero Kovu" "piacere" indicò il leone scuro "e il loro figlio kewbi" "piacere" disse il cucciolo con voce infantile "piacerà a tutti io sono Ben Tennyson" "anch'io sono Ben Tennison, ma potete chiamarmi Ben 23" dopo 2 minuti Simba disse ai due Ben "che vi porta qui?" "noi siamo qui perché cerchiamo qualcuno con un bracciale uguale a questo" ben mostro il suo omnitrix e 23 mostrando il suo "hero watch" appena li vede Simba rimase bloccato e stava per svenire ma sua figlia era lì a confortarlo "Papà stai bene?" "si Kiara" "scusa se ti abbiamo causato..." ma l'omnitrix di 10 disse "rilevato DNA sconosciuto, scansione " e l'omnitrix scansiono Kovu, Ben imbarazzato disse "scusate e fuori dal mio controllo" "non preoccuparti" disse kovu "comunque perché cercato uno con il vostro stesso oggetto?" chiese Nala.

10 fece un respiro e disse "ok vi diremo tutto" dopo due minuti "quindi siete qui per sistemare il portatore del "omnitrix" cattivo" i due Ben annuirono al commento di Simba poi disse "un secondo devo discuterne"

E mentre discutevano Vitani si avvicinò a 23 strofinando contro di lui e disse "allora scommetto che un eroe forte come te a un sacco di ammiratrici" 23 sentendosi imbarazzato disse "Eamh-no" con 10 che rifaccio vedendolo in quella situazione.

Poco dopo Simba e famiglia arrivarono e dissero "abbiamo preso una decisione e credo che possiate aiutarci" "ok" disse Ben 23 mentre uscirono dalla grotta "allora chie lo stupido che sconfiggere.." disse 23 prima di essere interrotto da un "io!" i due ben si girarono e videro un tipo accompagnato da due leoni.

Assomigliava a Mad Ben ma con i capelli rossi e senza le placche metalliche, al loro posto chera una fascia con una spallina di pelliccia d'orata, gli occhi marroni chiaro e con una cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro e al polso sinistro un omnitrix simile a quello di 23 ma era bianco e rosso con i tubi arancioni, il quadrante era nero ma con il simbolo sulla clessidra marrone chiaro,si avvicinò tranquillo e con un sorriso sarcastico e disse "bene bene bene a quanto pare ci sono due tipi che anno il mio stesso bracciale"

Oh-no a quanto pare il portatore dell'omnitrix cattivo e uno che sa il fatto suo, riusciranno 10 e 23 a farlo rinsavire? Lo scopriremo nel prossimo capitolo di Ben 10 Omniverse alternative dimensions


	4. capitolo 4

Capitolo 4

Il "Ben" misterioso (finché l'identità non verrà svelata lo chiamerò Ben misterioso) guardo il grande gruppo di leoni e i due Ben con un sorriso arrogante, dopo cinque lunghi minuti di silenzio disse "Grazie per avermi condotto da loro" "si Simba" disse la leonessa di fianco al Ben "Zira" sputò Simba con disprezzo "eehh" dissero prime e 23 all'unisono "che maleducata" disse Zira "Io sono Zira e lui e mio figlio Nuka" indicò l'altro leone maschio "si io" disse Nuka con tono eccentrico misto a malizia "Come la conosci Simba" chiese Ben prime "lei e mia madre" disse Kovu guardandola in modo penetrante "che succede papà?" disse Kewbi "torna dentro" disse Nala preoccupata per l'incolumita del figlio.

"Dai io no voglio combattere sono qui solo per una chiacchierata" disse il Ben misterioso alzando le mani "davvero!" disse Kovu ringhiando contro di lui "si una chiacchierata a pugni" poi schiaccio il quadrante e si trasformò in una versione alternativa dell'alieno Vite elastica di colore verde marcio, l'occhio rosso spalline di pelliccia e il simbolo del suo omnitri su una fascia arancione.

"E ora di ridurvi a fettine" disse vite elastica lanciando le sue liane poi I Ben buoni schiacciarono i loro omnitrix urlando "È l'ora dell'eroe!" Ben 23 si era trasformato in Freezelizard (la controparte di Arctiguana) urlando "Freezelizard!" mentre Ben che voleva diventare omosauro invece si trasformò nell'alieno sonico Echo-echo "A e ti pareva omnitrix non mi dai mai l'alieno che voglio" 23 gli disse "io mi occupo dell'erbaccia mentre tu ti occupi dei due leoni!" e andò alla carica "ok" disse prime mentre Nuka e Zira gli caricavano "lo prendo, lo prendo!" disse Nuka ma Ben saltò e gli lanciò un urlo sonico Nuka fece "haaaa le mie orecchie sono sensibili!" E Zira insegui ancora Prime.

23 stava saltando da una parte all'altra lanciando raggi gelanti vite elastica gli lanciò le Sue bombe semi e 23 disse "ora ti riduco a un ghiacciolo agli spinaci!" e gli lanciò un altro raggio gelido "ti piacerebbe" disse il Ben misterioso evitando l'attacco.

Prime era ancora alle prese con Zira e Nuka e disse al suo omnitrix "per favore dammi qualcosa di forte!" e rischiaccio il quadrante, l'omnitrix l'aveva ascoltato perché si era trasformato nell'alieno della rabbia Tigre "Ho si" disse Tigre "Ma che cosa sei tu stupida termite!" disse Zira con disgusto "si una stupide termite!" aggiunse Nuka ma Tigre arrabbiato disse indicandolo "Ti dico una bella cosa fuliggine bruciata…" "nessuno attacca degli innocenti in presenza di tigre!" e gli caricò contro Nuka provo a morderlo e graffiarlo ma Tigre era troppo risoluto stava per vincere ma Zira gli graffio la schiena tigre si girò e disse "vuoi assaggiare un pó di tigre ti accontento!" e si caricò contro di lei, insomma tutti i Ben erano occupati ma si accorsero che un fulmine rosso si scagliò contro il suolo "quello cosé?" chiese 23 "il mio maestro!" disse il Ben misterioso tornando normale anche i due Ben tornarono normali e videro un volto che era familiare era un chronosapien (la specie di raggio-tempo) era nero, occhi rossi senza la chiave sulla testa e senza una delle due punte che erano sulla sua schiena i due Ben conoscevano bene quel mostro "Maltruant!" dissero i due Ben all'unisono

Ph no le cose si fanno complicate vecchi nemici creduti morti ritornano il Ben di questa dimensione è un osso duro, e riuscirá Vitani a conquistare il cuore di Ben 23 lo scopriremo nel prossimo capitolo di Ben 10 Omniverse alternative dimensions!


	5. Aurore bonus

Autore:

Ragazzi non mi piace i interrompere le storie ma se avete un idea dell'identità del Ben misterioso scrivetelo nei commenti sarei felice di leggere i vostri commenti


End file.
